Yonkichi
Summary Yonkichi is one of the 4 brothers that each hold a quarter of 7th Gears concept core. 7th-Gear was a layered world filled with many ups and downs. The very top of its eight layers contained a giant mountain and river. It contained the optimum environment for human life and the people who lived there desired to create the ultimate culture and civilization using the human mind and body. They perfected a technique of applying concepts to non-divine human bodies and used concepts for evolution and for human pleasures while avoiding the annoying responsibilities of being a god. As a result, 7th-Gear decided they had arrived at the farthest reaches of mankind, so they wished to be destroyed at their peak and they searched for someone to inherit all they had accomplished. This search was done by the 4 brothers, which are artificial humans created by Low-Gear's Chao Sei. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-A with Great Sage Name: Yonkichi Origin: Owari no Chronicle Gender: Male Age: At least 70 years old Classification: Sage, Artificial Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts ( that surpasses all human martial arts), Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (Low, only by washing and not showing a wound), Explosion Manipulation, limited Spatial Manipulation, Attack Reflection Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to his brother Ikkou who can slice a motorcycle in half, should be able to harm is brothers), Multi-City Block level with Great Sage (harmed Susamikado) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep up with a bullet train) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class, Multi-City Block Class with Great Sage Durability: Wall level (Durable enough to survive falling from the sky), Multi-City Block level with Great Sage Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range, Several meters with Great Sage Attack Standard Equipment: Great Sage Intelligence: Likely at least above average (Representative and masterpiece of a superhuman society) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Concept Manipulation:' Yonkichi possesses a quarter of the concept core of 7th Gear. As such he can add the concepts he requires to operate to his surroundings, enabling him to operate in any kind of world. The concept space produced by adding concepts to the surroundings can not be entered or left without concept manipulating equipment. Yonkichi can decide which people are dragged into his concept space when he sets it up. **'The World is reversed for an Instant:' Yonkichi's fixed concept. The concept reverses the world for an instant. For the most part this causes Yonkichi and the opponent to switch positions, including their body positions. That means, for example, that if the opponent swings his fist at Yonkichi before the reversal, Yonkich will swing his fist at the opponent after the reversal in the same way. He can use that to "reflect" projectile attacks by switching his and his opponents position after it was fired. He can even reflect meele attacks that way, by reversing the world at the moment of impact. He demonstrated this when Thunder Fellow tried to ram him and Yonkichi used the concept, resulting in Thunder Fellow "colliding with itself". *'Great Sage:' A reproductive offensive shell. It appears as two red and yellow arms, at least three meters long, resembling both armor and muscle. They rise alongside Yonkichi's arms while copying his movements. It can expand to even larger size. **'Great Sage Attack:' A sort of spatial strike. In an instant the space is compressed and made to burst, that space is acclimated to the surrounding space. That causes anything in the bursting space to burst along with it. The explosions caused this way have a radius up to at least 5 meters. Gallery OnC_v11_0163.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Owari no Chronicle Category:Sages Category:Martial Artists Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Space Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Light Novel Characters